Toil and Trouble
by She-who-loves-fanfiction
Summary: "Sirius Canis Black, pranking Marauder and irresistible ladies' man." he says loudly, winking at me. "And who is this cute senorita?" "This senorita is my sister." replies James, frowning at Sirius and slipping his arm around me protectively. Sirius face falls and withers under James' stern gaze. Its going to be a long day... Sirius/OC
1. Chivalry, Cards and Cute Senoritas!

**Chapter 1: Chivalry, Cheating and Chocolate Frogs**

 **Amica POV:**

The train station bustles with life. I pant heavily, lugging my trunk towards the train. My beautiful ( _grumpy)_ eagle owl, Boreas, screeches in protest as I throw him onto a trolley. Magical fireworks fly through the air, almost singeing my hair. I bet my brother set them off as a back-to-school joke; he did buy a whole crate of Dr Filibuster Fireworks in the holidays. I duck as one flies straight at my head and narrowly miss bumping into a snobby looking boy and his parents. Pushing my light brown hair behind my ears, I tug on my plaits and turn in a circle. _Where is he?_

"James!" I scream, fight my way through the crowds. "JAMES HAROLD POTTER!"

"Yes Ames?" he replied, appearing out of nowhere. _How does he do that?_

"I am failing to see how abandoning your twin sister on her first time on the Hogwarts is attuning with the Gryffindor values. Exactly what is your definition of chivalry?" I scold, pushing my glasses further up my nose.

James begins to say something, but is shoved aside by a handsome boy with long dark hair and intense grey eyes. I feel myself staring and mentally scold myself. _Amica! You are NOT here to stare at undeniably hot boys. You are here to pass your owls and learn. Be still beating heart. I said STAY!_

"Chivalrous is everything James here is not, love. Sirius Canis Black; pranking Marauder and irresistible ladies' man." he says loudly, winking at me. "And who is this cute senorita?"

 _Don't blush! Amica Decorous Potter, don't you dare blush! Why do I blush so easily? Damn you teenage hormones!_

"This senorita is my sister…" replied James, frowning at Sirius and slipping his arm around me protectively. Sirius' face falls and he opens his mouth to speak but is rudely interrupted by the train whistle. "We better get on or we'll miss the train." muttered James, who was still looking cross. He grabbed my trunk and I grabbed his owl, Apollo, who pecked at my fingers. "Ouch!"

 _It's going to be a long day…._

 **Amica POV:**

I snuggle into the cushions on the seats of our compartment and watch James and Remus play Exploding Snap. Pettigrew, who hero-worships my twin ( _no idea why),_ cheers every time James wins a round and claps whenever James says "Snap!" Frustrated that James is winning, I mouth his cards to Remus, Sirius watching me closely. Sirius lets out a bark-like laugh and chucks me one of his _precious_ Chocolate Frogs every time Remus wins a round. 33 rounds later, Pettigrew looks like he is about to cry and I have enough Chocolate Frogs to put Honeydukes out of business. I watch Sirius reach for a sweet, and then turn to me looking disappointed. I pop one in my mouth, smirking, and savour the taste of chocolate.

"So why didn't you go to Hogwarts with James first year? I mean you are only joining in 6th year, which is late for a transfer. I mean, you've done your OWLs." asks Sirius, jerking me out of my daze.

"I got a scholarship for the Brazilian School for Magic, but it only takes girls so James couldn't go. Plus I'm smarter than him." I reply, dodging the Chocolate Frog thrown at me by James and collecting up the Exploding Snap cards cautiously.

"Only girls, you say?" whispered Sirius slyly. "So you don't have a boyfriend?"

 _I'm blushing AGAIN! Why does he want to know if I have a boyfriend? Maybe he…..Nah. He probably just wants to wind James up. Either way, James looks mad._

"Padfoot…" mutters James warningly. "Ames doesn't go for boys who have a different date every week."

 _Damn._ _James has gone into full protective brother mode._

The tension in the air could be cut with a knife and James beckons Sirius over. Soon they're having a heated argument in whispers and I can hear snatches of it as I shuffle the cards.

"..DON'T TALK TO HER"

"OFF-LIMITS"

"Remember mate…"

"I know!"

I deal the snap cards and Remus and Peter start a round, as I start on my mountain of chocolate frogs.

 _This day hasn't been that bad after all…_


	2. Girls, Glasses and Ghastly Giggles!

**Sirius POV:**

I push past my obnoxious mother and plough through the bustling crowd. I am contemplating getting on the train early to escape the giggling that 3rd year Hufflepuff girls who just _happened_ to bump into me on the platform. Suddenly a furious yell breaks through the ghastly giggling.

"JAMES HAROLD POTTER!"

I fight my way through, towards the sound, grinning at the idea at Prongs being yelled at by a certain Lily Evans. However, when I reach him, he is speaking to a girl with light brown plaits and glasses. She is obviously in the middle of scolding him.

 _Wow. They look alike_.

"… Attuning with the Gryffindor values. Exactly what is your definition of chivalry?"

He starts to speak, but he cannot talk to her, he'll ruin my chances.

"Chivalrous is everything James is not love. Sirius Canis Black, pranking marauder and irresistible ladies' man" I say winking charmingly at her "And who is this cute senorita?"

A faint blush stained her cheeks and she bites her lip, looking down. Then James slips his arm around her shoulders. _They really do look similar._ "This senorita is my sister" _Merlin. I'll never get to date her now._

I love chocolate frogs, I swear I have so many right now I could put Honeydukes out of business! Prongs and Moony are playing Exploding Snap and Wormy is acting like Prongs' personal ego inflator. Amica is curled up like a cat next to the window. She is just like James; I can practically see her getting frustrated. Suddenly, she leans forward and starts mouthing numbers at Remus. I laugh, as I realise what she is doing. _It's probably I would have done myself_. I want her to know that I approve, so I chuck her one of my precious chocolate frogs. After what feels like a hundred rounds I reach for a frog, but find nothing but thin air. _I gave her all of my chocolate frogs, damn._ Then I see her eating one with a smile and realise that I don't regret it at all.

I see James glaring at me, and suddenly I feel the urge to start the conversation.

"So why didn't you go to Hogwarts with James first year? I mean you are only joining in 6th year, which is late for a transfer. I mean, you've done your OWLs." I ask, smiling as she jumps.

"I got a scholarship for the Brazilian School for Magic, but it only takes girls so James couldn't go. Plus I'm smarter than him." she replies.

"Only girls you say?" I whisper flirtatiously.

 _Prongs will be mad._

"So you don't have a boyfriend?

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

"Padfoot…" mutters James warningly. "Ames doesn't go for boys who have a different date every week."

 _Why me, world? WHY?_

He beckons me over sternly, and I can't help feeling like a little boy being scolded by his mum.

"Prongs…"

"She is off-limits."

"But mate-"

"Off-limits"

"I know that-"

"So why were you flirting with her like that? I half expected you to start snogging!"

"Flirting is the only way I talk to girls."

"I don't care."

"Prongs…"

"If no flirting means no talking then DON'T TALK TO HER!"

"But why?"

"Because you'll break her heart!"

"How do you know?"

"Because you've done it every time before!"

"I can change!"

"Not your personality."

"Please…."

"NO!"

"Fine."

"Remember mate. She is-"

"OFF-LIMITS, I know!"

"Good."

 _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

 **Please review and let me know what you thought of Chapter 1 and 2 xxx**


	3. Do gooders and Definite detention

**A/N/: Amica was sorted into Gryffindor over the holidays by Professor Dumbledore. Thank you for the reviews. xxx**

 **Amica P.O.V:**

After a (very quick) breakfast, I sprint down to Transfiguration and settle down into my seat, only to find the seat next to me empty. Undeterred, Professor McGonagall starts the lesson. We are just learning the incantation to turn birds into brooches when Sirius saunters in with an arrogant smile on his face.

"Ahhh. Everyone, Sirius Black has finally decided to grace us with his presence this fine morning." "Awww I knew you'd miss me Minnie." He replies cheekily, winking at her.

"Black!" "White!" "Detention!" "But Miss, I am merely an innocent do-gooder, only wanting to amuse my fellow students after a hard day's work."

"It's first period."

"Yeah well….." he says, withering slightly under her stern gaze. "Definite detention?" "Keep pushing it and I'll make it two."

He sighs and pushes his bag onto the floor. "So what are we doing Ames?" he whispers, his breath hot on my ear. I shiver involuntarily and mentally shake myself. "Ummmm… we are t-turning birds into b-brooches." _What is wrong with me? I never stammer. I am a symbol of courage, an embodiment of feminism and I certainly DO NOT like Sirius Black!_

"Ok, so we better do it." Replied Sirius grinning wildly. "WHAT?!" "Quiet please, Miss Potter." I smack Sirius on the arm and grab my wand. _Help!_

 _Start planning my funeral! I sit next to Sirius Black in EVERY CLASS except Ancient Runes! Are the teachers seriously trying to send me to an early grave by obnoxious comments and dirty misunderstandings? I swear Sirius is secretly the headmaster and Dumbledore is just a cover._

Lucky for Black I have already mastered the Imitandum charm or he would have extra homework.

"I don't get it!" he grumbles. "I am usually great at Charms!" "Modest, aren't we?" I tease, pointing my wand at my throat. "I thought you were… _imitanas…_ Sirius Canis Black, pranking Marauder and irresistible ladies' man." I finish with a wink, my voice low and gravelly.

"You wound me Amica Decorous Potter, you wound me." He cries dramatically, clutching his heart.

"Yeah, and you've never insulted me before."

"Little Miss Sarcasm!"

"By the way, haven't you heard? Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery."

"Princess."

"Yep, and you love it!" I call teasingly.

"Yeah, I do." He says seriously, looking me in the eye. Butterflies seem to be having a party in my stomach. _Forget butterflies, they are helicopters!_ A faint blush stains his neck and cheeks as I blush too and we both look away.

We spend the rest of the lesson in silence.


End file.
